Bajo la lluvia
by alehime
Summary: atobe se da cuenta que el amor se encuentra en el momento menos indicado y con la persona mas inesperada


BAJO LA LLUVIA

Hola otra vez bueno este es mi segundo finc que escribo de esta pareja espero que les guste como a mi me gusto escribirlo, y pues que lo disfruten y como ya saben pot no me pertenece, a y gracias a kitty tezuka por dejarme un review, bueno si les este espero tu comentario y que te guste y que empiece la función. Ah y dejen reviews para saber su opinión.

BAJO LA LLUVIA

Se encontraba el capitán de seigaku caminando bajo la lluvia cuando a lo lejos ve a una figuara conocida que estaba apunto de a ser atropellada, y sin pensarlo dos veces a vento el paraguas y corrió hacia la persona

CUIDADO- grito mientras abrazaba a la persona y la quitaba de la línea del carro, llamando la atención de los trasenuantes que se encontraba en ese momento y del suicida que lo miro confundido- estas loco o que por que diablos no te moviste estuviste a punto de morir Atobe

Que te importa a ti lo que Ore-sama haga o deje de hacer con su vida – le contesto un muy molesto Atobe

Pues no me importaría, pero si no metieras a gente inocente en la estupidez que ibas a cometer no te diría nada- le contesto también molesto Tezuka, pues todavía lo había salvado y le contestaba de esa manera

Pesas sabes, quítate de enzima de Ore-sama – le dijo con sorna en la voz, a ventando a Tezuka y parase el

Que te pasa Atobe estas mas irritante que otras veces y mírate estas todo empapado donde has estado- le dijo el bucho de seigaku mientras inspeccionaba a Atobe

Ya te dije, que lo que Ore-sama haga no te importa así que piérdete y no preguntes por que estoy empapado si tu estas igual- dijo Atobe mientras lo miraba arrogantemente y empezando a caminar al lado contrario de Tezuka

Pues es tu culpa, y a donde crees que vas he así como estas es mejor no dejarte solo pues eres capaz de cometer otra tontería- le dijo tezuka mientras lo tomaba de la mano evitándole caminar

¡PUES YO NO TE DIJE QUE ME SALVARAS ASI QUE SUELTAME, ORE-SAMA NO NECESITA LA AYUDA DE NADIE Y MUCHO MENOS LA TUYA! –le dijo mientras luchaba para soltarse del agarre de Tezuka, consiguiendo que este lo tomara con mas fuerza

No te estoy ayudando, solo evito que hagas una tontería y que después me culpen a mi, y deja de gritar por que de por si ya, llamaste la atención con la estupidez que acabas de hacer y si, sigues gritando como loco te va a llevar a ti a la cárcel, así que te callas y me sigues en silencio para que nadie nos vea- le dijo de forma autoritaria mientras caminaba con el tomándolo de la mano sin que los vieran y para sorpresa de Tezuka sin que Atobe se quejara

Atobe y Tezuka se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de este ultimo

¿A donde trajiste a Ore-sama? – le dijo mientras veía la puerta que estaba enfrente de el

A mi casa, aquí te vas a quedar esta noche y así ya no podrás hacer una tontería como la de hace un rato y ni vayas a protestar por que no te estoy de muy buen humor he- mientras pasaba a Atobe y lo guiaba hasta el baño- bueno en lo que te bañas me voy a cambiar de ropa, y te traigo una muda mía para que te pongas

Puedes soltarme o que te vas a meter a bañar conmigo- le dijo mientras veía que Tezuka no lo soltaba desde que lo obligo a venir a su casa

He si lo siento bueno te dejo- lo soltó rápidamente, muy avergonzado se salio del baño cerrando la puerta-"uff que me esta pasando por que traje a Atobe a mi casa yo no soy a si, ja para que me hago tonto si; se por que lo traje que le habrá pasado para llevarlo a que hiciera esa estupidez".

Cuando se termino de cambiar le fue a llevar la muda, cuándo iba a tocar la puerta oyó a Atobe llorar lo que le sorprendió de sobremanera pero también le dieron ganas de ir a consolarlo pero se tuvo que abstener-Atobe te traigo la toalla y la ropa ¿puedo entrar?

He si claro pasa me la puedes dejar por favor en el lavabo- le dijo mientras trataba de contener los sollozos que luchaban por salir

Bueno te espero abajó, en lo que te sales preparo un poco de te para calentarnos y no; nos vayamos a resfriar- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, sin recibir ninguna respuesta

Tezuka estaba preparando el te cuando sintió la presencia de Atobe

Veo que ya te saliste, y que te quedo bien el pants y la camiseta pensé que no te iban a quedar bien pues eres un poco más alto de que yo-le dijo por la ventana que conectaba a la cocina con la sal

Si m quedo bien y se ve que es tu ropa pues me queda un poco pequeña pero gracias por prestármela, todavía llueve – le dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala y miraba por la ventana

Si y parece que va durar toda la noche, ten espero que te guste- le dijo mientras le daba la taza Atobe

Gracias no te hubieras molestado- le dijo para después tomar un poco- esta muy bueno se ve que eres muy bueno en esto- le dijo mientras dejaba la taza en la mesita

No tanto pero lo intento, y ¿que te pasa Atobe por que estas tan deprimido he?; me dijo Oshitari que desde hace dos semanas estas muy deprimido, pero no me quiso decir la razón solamente me dijo que hablara contigo por que estabas muy mal pero no le creí hasta que te vi- le dijo tezuka mientras se sentaba aun lado de el tomando su postura seria

Tuvo que meter sus narices ese oshitari donde no le importa- contestó Atobe mientras se encogía, ocultando su cabeza entre sus rodillas- termine con jiroh, yo lo quería, no yo lo quiero todavía, bueno no lo se si todavía lo quiero ahora pero aunque le rogó Ore-sama el no quiso volver me dijo que me estaba engañando que el no era la persona que yo quería, pero yo se que si , me dijo que cuando estuviera con esa persona especial me iba a dar cuenta como lo hizo el con ese tipo de rikkaidai- le dijo entre sollozos

Atobe, tal vez el tenga razón y el no era la persona adecuada para ti así como el encontró a la persona que realmente amaba; también tu la puedes encontrar o tal vez este mas cerca de lo que tu crees y no te has dado cuenta – lo trato te reconfortar, mientras lo abrazaba, pues no soportaba ver a atobe tan destruido

Lo se, lo se pero no sabes como duele saber eso, estoy tan mal que no se que hacer y tan confundido– le dijo mientras se aferraba con fuerza al pecho de tezuka se sentía tan bien, tan protegido que todo lo que lo había deprimido estaba poco a poco desapareciendo con tan solo es abrazo

Yo se que duele por que compartiste mucho con esa persona, pero va a venir otra que te va a ser sentir muchas otras cosas mas y mejores con la que vas compartir mucho y en al que tu vas a ser su mundo- le dijo mientras lo tomaba del mentó para que lo viera a los ojos, provocando que ver a un atobe tan abierto y vulnerable le dieran ganas de besarlo, lo beso solo un roce, un roce que fue suficiente para que el corazón de Atobe se acelerara y empezara a sentir como si tuviera mil mariposas en su estomago

Te… tezuka me besaste ¿Por qué me besaste?- le pregunto un muy confundido atobe mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus labios

Por que yo quiero ser esa persona, que te ame por que tu ya eres mi mundo nadie me importa mas que tu y yo quiero ser el centro de tu universo- le dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos, pero no veía reacción alguna de atobe y se paro- lo siento yo no quise hacerlo, mejor olvídalo y vamonos a dormir por que ya es tarde, tu te vas a quedar en el cuarto mió y yo en el de mis padres como no están- le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la escaleras, pero fue detenido- que pasa Atobe necesitas algo- le dijo mientras lo volteaba a ver y ahora eran sus labios los que fueron tomados, empezando un beso en l que los dos daban y recibían.

Atobe que significa esto- le pregunto cuando se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire pero no mucho pues sus frentes estaban unidas

Que ahora mis m me di cuenta, cuanta razón tenia jiroh que siempre tuve a esa persona que era mi universo enfrente de mi pero no me di cuenta hasta a hora-le dijo atobe para volver a besar a tezuka

Mejor ya vamos adormir por que después no nos vamos a querer levantar- mientras lo guiaba a su cuarto, tomados de la mano

Eso significa que voy a dormir contigo para estar calientito verdad, y no resfriarme- le dijo de forma picara

Por supuesto que si ahora y siempre nos den chance, y mas por que ahora tu eres mío y mañana empieza un nuevo día tanto para ti como para nuestra relación- le dijo mientras separaba a mitad de de la escalera y lo volvía a besar

Me encanta cuando sonríes te ves mas hermoso, te amo- le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla

Claro que si que esperabas de Ore-sama, el siempre se ve bello, y mas por que ahora ya se dio cuenta lo que es el varadero amor- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y era correspondido si ahora todo iba a estar mucho mejor por que aun que en su corazón estuvo lloviendo ahora iba a volver a salir el sol.


End file.
